


I Dressed Down, Detective!

by BigPinkCandies



Series: Ficvember 2020 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Confused Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Dressing Down, Exasperated Chloe Decker (Lucifer TV), Prompt: Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigPinkCandies/pseuds/BigPinkCandies
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe go undercover and have to dress down. Lucifer, however, apparently doesn't know what "Dress Down" means.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Ficvember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002561
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	I Dressed Down, Detective!

**Author's Note:**

> I am getting back into writing, and I was never great with one-word prompts, so I did my best LOL. Prompt: Undercover  
> Let me know what you think, and Constructive Criticism greatly appreciated.

"Lucifer! I can't believe you're wearing that!"

Chloe was beyond frustrated. Lucifer was wearing one of his perfect 3-piece suits, and they were supposed to be going undercover within a homeless shelter, to investigate the owner, Zachary Russel. There had been a string of murders around L.A., and all the victims were homeless. As if that wasn't horrible enough, they had found Russel's blood under their latest victim's nails. Now, they were supposed to go undercover as two homeless people for a bed to sleep in at night. The victims all had toast in their stomach contents, which was what the place served as a meal. And Lucifer was going to ruin it because he couldn't stand to wear ripped jeans and a dirty t-shirt.

"But Detective!" He complained. "I did dress down! See? It's off-brand!" Lucifer then turned around and showed Chloe the tag, and she honestly had no idea if he was telling the truth about the brand, but he never lied, so she believed him.

Blowing an exasperated breath, Chloe sighed. "Dressing down for a sting like this doesn't mean wear the same thing, but off-brand. It means wear something liked ripped jeans and a dirty t-shirt. Something that doesn't cost that much."

To which he responded, "But this didn't cost much, only about $1,000 dollars!"

Chloe was about to respond when she saw Russel coming out. "What's going on, you guys need a place to rest for the night?" He started to ask, but then, looking at Lucifer, and back at Chloe, he started to reach behind his back for the knife he carried. He took it out and it was obvious it was the murder weapon. Chloe quickly knocked it out of his hand, but not before it grazed Lucifer. As Lucifer was about to complain AGAIN, Chloe stopped him.

"You kind of deserved that, you know." She said with a smile. Lucifer only grunted in response. Chloe called backup, and soon Russel was being read his rights while Lucifer was being patched up, being almost as big a baby as when she shot him the first time, then started completely over-exaggerating for the next month.

Lucifer just looked at his Detective, yes, his, and smiled. He looked down at his suit as he did so.

"Bloody hell, another Prada suit ruined!"

**Author's Note:**

> With the suits, I think he usually wears Armani, but that may be what he complains about in other fanfics. Anyways, he isn't lying when he said it was off brand, because Prada suits are apparently cheaper than Armani. Of course, my source is google shopping, so if it's not true, just pretend it is. :)


End file.
